Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm
Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm is a fan fiction authored by Chris Ganale, as part of the Project: Arashi series of works, it is the hub that all the other works of Project: Arashi work off of, and is perhaps the author's magnum opus. The story itself follows the adventures and mishaps of the eponymous group Kuro Arashi, which consists of the main character, Seno Nakakami, the primary cast of Love Hina, and a handful more original characters. A ride full of pop culture references and adrenaline pumped conflicts, it sets the stage for a full scale war between the Chosen Heroes of Kuro Arashi and the Legion of Darkness, featuring a colorful cast characters. The story succeeds at blending the world of Love Hina and Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and also the world of Halo, primarily through postulating the theory that the character Chao Lingshen is of Halo ''timeline origin. ''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm also draws on elements outside of these continuities, such as drawing the concept of the Lifestream from Final Fantasy VII. While Chao serves as an antagonist, albeit a noble one, she is not the only villian at large. The story also weaves in the historical figure Kawakami Gensai, as well as the imagined one Namusan Sapou, as the set of primary antagonists. Plot Summary The Ties That Bind A few weeks following the incident with the cursed blade at Kyoto, Seno determined that enough was enough as concerned the dancing around their feelings that Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa had been doing. On the 25th of July, 2006, he visited Keitaro at night and gave him a pep talk, then forced him into Naru's room to confess while he stood outside to guard against any of the usual interruptions. This preparation proved warranted, as nearly on cue, Motoko Aoyama emerged from her own room, and would have intervened in the confession had Seno not stopped her the only nonviolent way he could: by kissing her. At the exact moment this occurred, Keitaro's confession was also succeeding, an event marked by Seno's sword, which began to glow brilliantly as was its nature when exposed to an abundance of love. The next few days would find both couples with budding relationships... until tradegy befell the Hinata-Sou. Priority Shift The return of Kawakami Gensai, who possessed Seno in order to be released from his bonds, raped Motoko using Seno as the middle man. The resulting duel at Hinata would lead to Seno's death, albeit a short lived happenstance. Mutsumi Otohime would arrive shortly after the duel and Gensai's reappearance. The woman then would, with the aide of Naru, revive Seno. In turn, Naru's powers as an angel would also be revealed. Though celebration took place quite swiftly in the Hinata-Sou fashion, Seno would remain somewhat at unease. The following morning, the residents would awaken to find that Seno had left for Kyoto to seek Tsuruko Aoyama. There, he swiftly explained the situation and requested Motoko's hand in marriage. The ensuing duel at Kyoto would find Seno and Tsuruko locked in battle. In the end, it would be Motoko who emerged victorious from the duel, finding her true feelings and stance, standing against Tsuruko to protect the man she loved. In result, Tsuruko granted Seno and Motoko permission to marry, with the ceremony and announcement to the rest of the Hinata residents taking place in the days to follow. As a new arch of the story unfolds, Keitaro is taking his exam to get into Tokyo U. Finding that he feels he could indeed make a high enough score this go around on the exam, he slips into a daydream. Keitaro snaps out of the daydream, however, when he hears he only has five more minutes to complete the test. Panicking, he looks to his exam packet and answer sheet, completely blank, in distress. After the exam, Mutsumi and Naru then go to look for Keitaro only to find that he is not in his exam hall and has left only a note which reads, "Don't look for me; Keitaro." In downtown Hinata, Keitaro bumps into Kimiaki Shirai and Masayuki Haitani. The result of the encouter causes Keitaro to head off to Pararakelse, with Seno, Motoko and Naru later giving pursuit. Not long after, Shinobu, Mei Narusegawa, Kaolla and Mutsumi and Kitsune head off to aide the search for the lost Urashima as well. Meanwhile, Kawakami Gensai enters the burial chamber of an ancient being underneath the Desert of Death and revives Namusan Sapou. Magical Intervention Chapter Summaries Reception Characters Trivia *In the third chapter, it is mentioned that Seno Nakakami is writing a fan fiction in which he uses the residents of the Hinata-Sou as characters in a Gundam story. The story he is referring to is New Mobile Report: Shooting Stars. Category:Project: Arashi Category:Stories Category:The Real World